


Patience

by MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, Kinda?, M/M, there's a lot about pretty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange/pseuds/MedicalAssisstanceSpareChange
Summary: Fourzeroseven and Smitty go to the same high school and are neighbors, but that's about all they have in common until Smitty hears a certain song from Fourzero's house.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday I fell in love with this ship and last night I wrote this. When I say last night I mean around 1 am so if it's not that good *insert shrug emoji* but I'm pretty happy with it!

407 could  _ not _ believe who was standing at his door, looking like he’d been sent from heaven with his dark hair, hazel eyes, and slightly flushed cheeks that could barely contain his grin. 

“Dude, did I hear the music from the newest Destiny game?” Smitty asked 407, finally looking him in his slightly panicked blue eyes. 407 swallowed nervously, the left side of his mouth hitching upwards in a small smile.

“Uh- yeah, um, I just got it last night. You play?”

“Hell yeah! Dude, I’ve been waiting a  _ year _ to buy that game! I couldn’t afford the pre-order, though.” Smitty bounced in time to the sweeping orchestral music, his eyes flicking back to the TV screen that was barely visible over Fourzero’s shoulder. “Man, you’re super lucky.”

“Wanna come in and watch?” 407 cursed himself the second the question left his mouth, because had he really just asked the most gorgeous boy his gay ass had ever laid eyes on to  _ come inside his house?  _ To play a  _ video game? _ Another part of him questioned why that was such a bad thing, since Smitty liked the video game and wanted it badly. Why was he thinking so much about this? Why couldn’t he stay calm in the face of his year-long crush?

“Can I really?” 

407’s heart melted even more, if that was possible, at the hopeful grin on Smitty’s face. He stepped to the side and waved his arm at the source of the music that had lured Smitty here in the first place.

It wasn’t like this was Smitty’s first time over. He lived right across the street, had done so for the past year ever since he’d moved down from Canada, and 407’s parents had promptly invited them over for a welcome-to-the-neighborhood dinner. They went to the same school; Smitty was in the grade below and had instantly fit in, rapidly becoming popular thanks to his charm and smile and little Canadian quirks, like asking the cafeteria ladies for milk bags instead of the stupid little cartons. Everyone knew it was a joke, but things like that had cemented his standing as a Guy To Know™.

And Fourzero? He was shy and quiet, unless he was with his few close friends. His only friends, really. He’d been invited to maybe two parties ever, despite being a junior. He was one of the few School Gays™ and a known nerd. He wasn’t bullied - there wasn’t much of a bully culture at their school - but there was a strange silent oppression, a nonverbal way for the whole school to communicate that he was ever so slightly below the rest of them, ever so slightly  _ less _ . 

And here was Smitty, brushing past him with a squeal of excitement, grabbing at his hand impatiently because “Holy shit, is that your character? He looks so badass, oh my god this is incredible!” 407 rushed to close the door and catch up with Smitty, who glanced at the couch and back at him questioningly, practically quivering with excitement.

“Go ahead and sit down, lemme grab some cookies,” Fourzero said, not missing how Smitty’s smile somehow engulfed even more of his face. 

407’s eyes widened when he saw his dad in the kitchen, taking the box of leftover sugar cookies from the fridge. With a hiss, he ran over and snatched the box from his dad’s hands, wrapping his leanly muscled arms around it.

“I need these,” he whispered, glancing at the living room as his dad protested.

“Come on, you ate half of them last night!”

“Dad,  _ shut up Smitty is in the living room and I’m kinda freaking out!” _ 407 stared at his dad until he grasped the gravity of the situation, a knowing smile inching across his face. 

“All right, all right. I’ll leave you two alone, and I’ll even keep Mom out of the way. Just let me have one.” With a hasty thanks, Fourzero popped open the lid of the cookie box and handed his father a cookie before dashing back to the living room. Smitty was leaning forward from his perch on the couch, eyes soaking up every pixelated detail the TV screen could offer.

“Sugar cookies?” Fourzero said, settling back into his place on the couch (but not too close to Smitty, who had taken where he normally sat) and crossing his legs underneath himself.

“And here I thought it couldn’t get any better,” Smitty chuckled, reaching over and grabbing a cookie from the box Fourzero was still holding. Their fingers brushed against each others’, and Fourzero tried to fight back a blush. As soon as he picked up the controller, Smitty started peppering him with questions about the game, gaze alternating between Fourzero’s face and the TV screen.

Fourzero answered him as best he could while internally screaming. He was trying to play the game well enough to impress Smitty, and also keep enough attention on the gorgeous boy to answer his questions thoroughly, but not so much attention on him that he started staring at his face. It was a near-impossible challenge, but Fourzero was fairly sure he was managing.

After a few hours of explaining the game, he gave up on a particularly difficult enemy and held the controller out towards Smitty with a raised eyebrow and a small smile. 

“Dude, no way.”

“I need a break, you’ve been practically drooling over the game ever since I answered the door.”

“Oh my fucking god, you’re the best!” Smitty pulled Fourzero into a brief side hug as he took the controller, delighted laughter spilling from his lips. Fourzero scooted closer to explain some of the finer details of the controls to him before Smitty attempted the fight. While the younger boy’s attention was wholly focused on the screen, he took the opportunity to sneak in a few longer glances, smiling a little wider as time went on.

Fourzero might have been known as the pretty boy to the whole neighborhood, and even at his school- and it was certainly an apt title, with his dark blond hair, cute-as-a-button face, bright blue eyes and dashing smile - and it might have really been the only thing going for him (he’d take it, though. Even if he was pretty and not handsome, he’d take whatever he could get.) But when he took a closer look at Smitty, the way his eyes crinkled up at the corners, the long fine eyelashes, the nearly-invisible freckles that dotted his cheeks and the soft dusting of dark brown at the edges of his hairline - well, put it all together and how could anyone think Fourzero possibly held a candle to him?

He didn’t notice that Smitty had noticed Fourzero’s longer and longing glances, or that Smitty had been staring at Fourzero a lot more than the screen before he’d handed over the controller.

 

Smitty couldn’t quite believe the music when he first heard it. The orchestral theme of Destiny 2 had haunted his dreams for the past few months, ever since he’d learned he couldn’t possibly afford to preorder the game. He’d have to wait another three months, until he could get it in July.

Without a second thought he’d dashed up the driveway - he knew this house, his parents dragged him over here for dinner every few weeks - and almost barged inside before remembering to knock and wait for a response. When Fourzero opened the door, the first thing he saw was his pretty face (it was impossible to deny that Fourzero had looks) and the second thing he saw, the thing that made him grin like an idiot, was a slice of the TV screen with the iconic Destiny 2 background showing on it.

Somehow, Fourzero had agreed to let him in, going so far as to bring him cookies and explain every little detail he could about the game. He’d only had it for less than a day, so he couldn’t completely give it away to Smitty, but he could explain little tips like the easiest combo to defeat a low-level enemy or who to go to in town to get the good items and easy side quests from.

Smitty loved how Fourzero’s whole face lit up and scrunched into a smile when he was talking about the game. He’d lived across the street for a whole year now, and gone to the same school as him for just as long, but all he really knew was that FourzeroSeven was the pretty boy and one of the few out-and-about queer kids. It was, apparently, a Known Thing™; nothing had ever happened to explicitly label Fourzero as gay, but nothing had ever explicitly denied it either, Fourzero himself included.

Why was that a bad thing, though? Smitty had always wondered why there seemed to be a slight condescension towards Fourzero, for being pretty and gay. Pretty was good, gay was great, although as a bisexual himself Smitty may have been a little biased. Besides, Fourzero was more than pretty, he was practically angelic.

Well, of course he looked like an angel, he was gorgeous and smiling and holding out a controller towards Smitty, a controller that mean the could play the game he’d been wanting for so long, and with a delighted shriek of laughter he reached for the controller and pulled Fourzero into a quick hug.

As he played and slowly improved, he kept looking over at Fourzero for approval, trying to gauge his reactions to his virtual shenanigans. The older boy seemed just as happy as he was, although he still refused to meet Smitty’s eyes most of the time, despite staring at him almost constantly.

Not that Smitty could blame him or get upset; he’d been doing the same thing. It was hard to look away from that drop-dead-pretty face (more specifically, those bright blue eyes that he swore emitted heat or something because he could always tell when they were looking at him. He liked the feeling.) And maybe he liked Fourzero a little, but for the moment he was hung up on the possibility that Fourzero had a crush on him.

It was all too likely.

But for now, he decided, he was content to hand the controller back to Fourzero with a smile and a loud thanks, to give him a bro hug and snatch another sugar cookie before excusing himself with the promise to come over again and bring over his own controller so they could play together.

As he crossed the street, he could feel Fourzero’s gaze again, stuck on the back of his head, but when he turned around to wave one last time, the door was closed and there was no one to be seen.

It wasn’t until he was in his room that he finally admitted to himself that the reason he’d left wasn’t because he needed to help make dinner, as he’d told Fourzero at the time. It was most definitely because he thought the older boy was cute, and he most definitely wanted to get to know him better, and even though Smitty was known for being charming and smooth, he was just a sophomore who didn’t quite know how to handle a crush yet.

Yep. A crush. That’s what it was, what it had been from the instant they’d brushed hands at the sugar cookie box. He flopped on his bed and smiled to himself, remembering the last part of their conversation.

_ See you tomorrow, Smitty. _

_ I’ll see you then, Fourzero. _

He could wait. For this, he would wait forever.


End file.
